Ice
by Whizzing-Wizzbee
Summary: AU, NO MAGIC,SLASH, Harry and Draco meet by chance and sparks fly but with Draco being a Malfoy and Harry being less than perfect the odds are against them in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

**Ice**

_Summary: Alternate Universe, no magic, Harry and Draco meet by chance and sparks fly but with Draco being a Malfoy and Harry being less than perfect the odds are against them in more ways than one._

_Written by: Fizzing Whizzbee _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Harry Potter or the Harry Potter world, in fact I own practically nothing, only my computer and the plot line._

Chapter one

Gliding across the ice, the metal blade of the skates chinking gently on the ice, this was Harry Potter's peace; it was the only peace he got, with a house as full as his. The ice and his skates were his sanctuary.

Harry lived with his mother and father Lily and James, his uncle on his father's side, Graham and his daughter Susan. His sisterTiffany who was fifteen and her two month old baby called Faith.

They lived in a small house that they had had to extend so that they could all fit, there was a large kitchen/dinning extension with an added bedroom above that and then the small attic had been converted for Harry's use.

Susan had to share her room with Tiffany which gave the baby the tiny box room that was only a tiny bit smaller than Harry's loft space. Which of course he had covered in band posters, all rock and metal bands of course but that was the way he liked it.

His room was his own personal space away from his nightmare family, his aunt Fiona, Graham's wife had died a few years ago and then their was the whole teenage pregnancy thing that Susan had gone through and to sum up it was pretty much a mad house a lot of the time.

He hated his family, he blamed them for how weird he had turned out, hehad beenpractically hated at school plus there was the whole being homosexual thing that he had going on, thishad beena big issue at school where he was teased and picked on for being who he was. His random interests didn't help, he loved driving his motorbike and then there was the skating.

There was a local ice rink a twenty minute ride away and that was where Harry spent practically all of his free time and since he worked there when the rink closed he was able to have free run of the ice. That was the high light of his day and that was where he found himself now.

There was half an hour until closing and the ice was deserted, Monday evenings were always the slowest, with Kirk behind the desk in case anyone actually turned up Harry had put on his skates and had taken to the ice.

Harry managed to glide along the ice with graceful ease attempting his Lutz jump and landing perfectly and then going the same with salchow jump. Harry knew perfectly well that he was good enough to be able to compete but to him skating was a hobby.

Harry did all major of jumps and spins until the sound of clapping put him off during one of the more complicated moves and he lost his balance and landed on the ice, hip first.

Harry was used to this occurrence, you didn't get as good as he was without a few bruises to you're hips and arse. Of course the person who had begun applauding him didn't know that and immediately panicked.

"Shit, I'm sorry, are you alright?" The teen said dashing out onto the ice, slipping and sliding as he went as he didn't have skates on.

"Yeah I'm good," Harry said picking himself up off of the ice.

"You're absolutely amazing by the way."

"I'm more of a singer really, skating is just a hobby."

"You could turn it into a career."

"Nah, it just helps me to relax, what about you can you skate?"

"No, I'm here to pick up my sister, she works here, in the restaurant."

"I'm guessing that that's Dalila."

"Yeah that's her, how did you know, do you skate here a lot?"

"No, well I do but I work here as well."

"Oh, so you must be Harry."

"That's me, how did you know?"

"Between you and me my little sister has a slight crush on you."

"Well between me and you, she isn't my type."

"She'll be crushed, so what exactly is your type?"

"Well, lets just say that I'm a mans man, I didn't quite catch your name."

"Draco, now when you say mans man?"

"I'm gay, as if you couldn't tell, all that skating and singing that I do."

"Well to be very honest with you it doesn't really show."

"That's a good thing believe me"

"And whys that?"

"Nightmare family, a very closed minded boss and students that just take the piss."

"They're idiots, being homosexual isn't exactly against the law, I think it's rather sexy." Harry raised an amused eyebrow, "Okay, I'm bisexual, could you tell?"

"Oh, not at all" Harry said sarcastically, "So do you go to University around here or do you work?"

"Wow, how old do you think I am, I'm in my last year at college, I'm eighteen."

"Really, so am I but I don't go to college, my family can't afford it, so I'm working here pretty much full time until I get enough money to send myself to University, that or pack up and leave, go somewhere that isn't here."

"So you want to get out of this dismal town just as much as I do then." Draco said smiling, "I never wanted college or University, I just want out of everything."

"If you never wanted it then why do you go, I mean I know I only just met you but you really don't seem the book sort."

"And what sort of person do you think I am?" Draco asked looking questioning at Harry who was smiling right back at him.

"Fun loving and free, I just don't' see you as the type who wants to end up in some nine to five job just like everyone else."

"You read people well, you know I would love to see you again, would it be possible to have your number, I was thinking maybe we could arrange to go out sometime maybe for coffee."

"Yeah, I'd like that," Harry recited his mobile number to Draco who did the same in return, "Well I should go help shut up, so you'll call me tonight?"

"Of course, talk to you then, see you Harry."

"Bye" Harry said as he watched Draco slip and slid his way gracefully off the ice, he didn't stop smiling the entire time, he finished off his skating time and then went to help Kirk close everything up.

After finishing off at work Harry decided that he was in far too good a mood to go back to his hell hole that was called a home so he hit the gym, it didn't close till late weeknights and Harry's friend Ron worked there.

It was quite late when he arrived and there were very few people there so Harry pretty much had a free run on the machines. Ron hung around giving him some company while he worked out; Harry told him all about Draco at the rink.

"So you lured him to you with your impressive moves on the ice, not bad, so are you going to call him?" Ron asked, Harry just shrugged, "What's stopping you?"

"Oh come on, he's going to take one look at my family, my background and run a mile, everything is just so screwed up!"

"He obviously likes you Har, he came on to you remember and about the family stuff, well if he likes you then shouldn't that, like, not matter, it isn't exactly them he's dating, it's you."

"True, but it did scare my last boyfriend away, however that wasn't really his fault, my sister was pregnant and I had to help her, it kinda sucked, something always seems to go wrong."

"Well then stop prioritising your family and focus on what you want, they can't cling on to you forever, you are legally an adult now and you can do what you want, I don't understand why you haven't moved out already."

"I haven't moved out because they still need me and as much as I loath to admit it I still need them, they're my family after all and if I ever moved out I think they might just break down, that or stop talking to me."

"They can't cling on to you forever, you need to have a laugh, in fact Dean is having a party tonight, why don't you come along?" Harry stopped lifting his weights and climbed off the machine, accepting the water that Ron offered and giving him a reproachful look and didn't say anything. "Oh come on Har, what can it hurt?"

"Well, actually, it can hurt a lot, you know what kind of people who go to those kind of parties, people that hate me and disagree with who I am, you think I want to go to a party and tolerate people insulting me, calling me names?"

"Well, I don't know about that but I do know that the Thomas' family know the Malfoy's … you never know, Draco could be there."

"He never mentioned anything about a party, besides he never said he was a Malfoy."

"Oh come off it Harry, do you know any other Draco's, it isn't exactly like it's a common name."

"Even if you're right, that doesn't mean that everyone knows that he's bisexual, I mean if he is a Malfoy then it won't exactly be broadcasted will it, he didn't invite me so I'm not going."

"Oh come on Harry, you never go out and have fun, your constantly shut up in that rink, you need to get out and have some fun."

"I work at the rink, besides I like it there."

"Yeah, that much is obvious due to your amazing skill on the ice, but you don't just need to get out and have fun, you need a life, something you are most certainly lacking, you need to socialise a bit."

"I resent that, I do socialise, just not a lot, I talk to you and Hermione."

"We don't count, we've been friends since primary school, come on, they only make fun of you because they don't know who you are, come on, come out with me for one night, even Hermione's going."

"She is?"

"Yeah, I convinced her to come yesterday, so are you going to come willingly or am I going to have to drag you there?"

"Fine, I'll make an appearance, heaven forbid that you should have to use any effort and physically drag me there, besides, maybe I like Draco a little more than I'm letting on."

"There's my Harry, right then, I'll come and pick you up at eight, is that okay?"

"Fine, I had better go and get ready if I have to make a public appearance and everything tonight, also, take a shower."

"True, you do smell a bit, go on get going, I'll see you later."

Harry grabbed his gym back and practically sprinted out the door, he jumped on his bike, put his helmet on and leather jacket before starting it up and driving off. Why he had agreed to go to the party he would never know, he was pretty sure that Ron had backed him into a corner.

Now he had an entire evening of hell to endure, whether Draco was going to be there or not he was pretty sure that it was going to awful, in fact he would class it as the worst evening of his life.

Now he had the added stress of picking out an outfit on top of everything else, what he was going to tell his parents he had no idea, his sister had wanted to go out and that meant that he had to baby-sit as his parents and uncle refused to do so.

But Ron had been right it was about time that he put himself first for once and not his family, they couldn't rely on him forever and besides, a small part of him actually wanted to go because that part of him wanted to see Draco again, he wasn't to socialise with other people his own age, he wanted more than just what he had.

As soon as Harry walked in the front door Tiffany was in his face, her curlers in one hand and Faith in the other, she tried to hand her daughter to him but he backed away.

"Come on Harry, you said you'd watch her for me tonight, I have a date."

"Well you're going to have to cancel, I have plans tonight, or you can bring your date here, I'm sure mum and dad wouldn't mind."

"You have to be joking, you never have plans and beside you promised, how do you expect that I can bring Darren back here?"

"He doesn't know about Faith does he?"

"No, and I don't want him too."

"Well that's too bad because I'm going out."

"Harry!"

"Don't take a tone with me, she's your daughter you look after her for a change."

Tiffany stormed off to her room and slammed her door at which point Faith started to cry, Harry rolled his eyes and began to climb the stairs, upon reaching the landing he was confronted by his mother.

"Hey mum, I'm only stopping by for a shower and a change of clothes, I'm going out tonight okay, I won't be back late I have some private ice time tomorrow morning at five thirty."

"Okay, have fun hunny, who are you going with?"

"Ron and Hermione," Harry told her as he headed for the staircase that lead up to his attic bedroom.

"That's nice dear, see you tomorrow evening then, don't forget your keys."

"I won't mum," Harry called back as he began to climb. He threw his bag into the corner and entered his tiny shower room that contained only a toilet and shower barely big enough for one, stripping as he went.

As the warm water cascaded down upon his back his mind wandered to that evening, the dread washed over him, he hated these sorts of things, socialising wasn't his strong point to say the least.

The only reason he had caved to Ron's constant onslaught was because of the slight possibility that Draco could possibly be there despite the fact that he couldn't even be sure that the teen was in fact a Malfoy, although he was pretty sure that Dalila had once said that she was a Malfoy, although he couldn't quite remember, maybe it was his wishful thinking.

He finished with his shower before deciding that it was high time that he made some progress with his wardrobe as he had no idea what he was going to wear, normally Tiffany would have helped him but he was guessing that she would be in no mood to make him look devastatingly sexy tonight, especially since he had blown all her plans.

It was probably a good thing that he had, she may have been old enough to go on dates but she had to realise that she had responsibilities now and that was her own fault and therefore she had to deal with it, she was a mother, she had to act like one.

It was half an hour later that Harry had finally picked out a pair of black jeans and a dark purple shirt with short sleeves, he put contacts in rather than his glasses as he hated the latter with a passion, he knew that his eyes were his biggest allure, he certainly had nothing else going for him.

At eight the doorbell rang, Harry who had been sat in the living room biting his nails due to nerves while suffering Tiffany's death glare from the other side of the room while Faith played on the floor, he got up and answered the door where he saw Ron and Hermione's smiling faces beaming at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ice**

_Summary: Alternate Universe, no magic, Harry and Draco meet by chance and sparks fly but with Draco being a Malfoy and Harry being less than perfect the odds are against them in more ways than one._

_Written by: Fizzing Whizzbee_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Harry Potter or the Harry Potter world, in fact I own practically nothing, only my computer and the plot line._

Chapter two

He got up and answered the door where he saw Ron and Hermione's smiling faces beaming at him.

"Hey Harry, are you ready to go?" Hermione asked him still smiling at him. "I was so glad to hear that Ron had convinced you to go as well, you really need to get out more."

"That's what he said," Harry rolled his eyes, "Let me just grab my jacket." He turned and grabbed a plain black zip up hoodie from the rack, grabbed his wallet and keys before stepping outside and shutting the door behind him. "I can't stay late guys, I have a booking at five thirty for private ice time."

"Will you please just forget about that for one night and just be our friend, please, I mean you really need to get out of that rink, you practically live there." Ron said shaking his head, "It's not healthy mate."

"I happen to like it there I'll have you know but I agree with you when you say that I need to have some fun, it's well overdue." Harry said as the three of them piled into Ron's car, the two boys up front and Hermione in the back with a girl that Harry didn't recognize.

"Oh, this is Victoria, my new girlfriend, Vicky, this is my best mate, Harry."

"Hey Harry, I haven't seen you around before." Victoria said leaning forward to shake his hand, "Do you go to college or University around here?"

"No, I work at the local ice rink at the moment but I'm saving to go to University, do you like to be called Victoria or Vicky?"

"Vicky, so are the two of you like …" She said motioning between Harry and Hermione.

"No," Hermione said giggling away, "Harry's gay, we're just friends."

"You're gay?" Victoria asked slightly amused by this.

"So I'm told, why does it shock you?"

"Well, yeah, I mean you're too cute to be gay."

"Thanks, I've never been told that before."

"Maybe because you don't come into contact with people that often."

"I resent that I come in contact all the time with people at the rink."

"They're customers, they don't count, you take their money you prat."

"At this rate no ones going to count, you two don't count because I've known you forever, customers don't count, and next Vicky won't count because she's your girlfriend."

"It is so obvious you three have known each other forever," Vicky said giggling.

The rest of the car ride was spent joking around and generally talking, it had been so long since the trio had done anything together, even with an extra tag along it was an enjoyable experience.

They arrived at the party fashionably late, the house in which it was being held was obvious as cars covered the lawn and the street outside, the music blared from inside, it wasn't really Harry's kind of music but then again these were not Harry's kind of people either. There was no going back now however, it had to be done.

The four of them climbed the nicely tiled steps up to the house and entered, the door had not only been unlocked but also wide open to anyone who wished to join the party. Harry heard Ron shout something about drinks and disappear into the crowd, Hermione and Victoria moved further in and found an empty space by the foot of the stairs where Ron found them a moment later with drinks.

There was no defined dance floor, people were just rubbing up against each other everywhere, _this is not dancing _Harry thought as he glanced around, some of the faces he could recognize, only a handful he could put names too. Harry had studied dance for two years so that he could perfect some of is skating routines and what these people were doing was not dancing.

Hermione was soon spoken for, dancing with a boy that looked at least twice her age with a heavy accent that Harry couldn't quite work out what it was and Ron was off dancing somewhere with Vicky. This left Harry very much on his own scanning the crowd for Draco.

"Well, well, well" A voice said behind him, at once Harry spun around praying that it would be Draco that had spoken but unfortunately it was not his night. "I never thought that I would se you at a party such as this."

"Oliver, it's been a while." Harry said sighing, Oliver was not his favourite person, in fact he was right up there on the list of people he never wanted to set eyes upon again.

"I would say too long Harry, I heard that you took a job at the ice rink down Woolsey Lane, I've been meaning to drop by and say hello."

"Well don't feel as if you have to, I'm doing just fine without you interfering in my life." Harry said, unable to bite back a slight hint of maliciousness in his tone.

"That isn't a nice way to talk to your superior Harry; I'm quite offended, although if I remember correctly you were always the one with a fiery temper but that's what I loved about you."

"Push off Oliver, whatever it is your trying to offer I'm really, really not interested."

Harry tried to walk away but Oliver grabbed his arm to prevent this, "Come on Har, one dance?"

"Is he bothering you Harry?" Another voice asked, Harry turned to see Draco standing there a worried look in his eyes but he was trying to appear cheerful.

"No, Oliver was just leaving,"

"I'm not going anywhere, all I want is one dance."

"Well that's never going to happen, now let go of me."

"You heard him" Draco said stepping in, "Now I'm going to have to ask you to leave otherwise I'm going to have to make you."

"Fine, I'm leaving, this isn't over Harry."

"Thanks Draco" Harry said as Oliver stalked off in a huff, Harry had bowed his head as he was blushing slightly; he hated the fact that he had had to be rescued.

"It's alright, although I must admit that I'm slightly surprised to see you here."

"Oh, my friends dragged me along, something about me spending way too much time at the rink and not socialising enough, so far I've been harassed and threatened, although I guess it wasn't a complete waste of an evening."

"How so?"

"I got to see you again."

Ron and Hermione who had taken a break from dancing to see how Harry was doing had spotted him talking to the blonde and at once grinned in triumph, or at least Ron did, Hermione asked him who it was.

"That Hermione, is Draco Malfoy, he made a move on Harry at the rink today, he was thee reason that Harry agreed to come along."

"Oh, well good for Harry, he's cute."

Unfortunately neither had noticed Oliver Wood hanging about, both teens knew him quite well, Oliver had been Harry's first boyfriend, first lover and first love. Harry had been sixteen and Oliver being three years older was nineteen.

He had taken advantage of Harry in a big way and then dumped him as soon as the next best thing had come along, he was bog on games, Oliver. He liked to mess with peoples heads and emotions, he had been raised a play boy and certainly fulfilled that role very well.

"I'd ask you to dance but these small minded idiots would probably start a riot and kick us both out." Draco said grinning, "But if I could then I would."

"I know, these guys used to go to school with me, they are complete prats, and fortunately I haven't been spotted by them yet."

"Then how about we go and get some coffee and then we can talk properly. This party kinda sucks anyway." Draco said smiling invitingly at the other teen.

Harry looked as if he was considering this for a moment, "Okay then, that sounds like a plan, let me just tell my friends that I'm leaving."

Harry, trying to withhold his enthusiasm walked off towards where his friends were standing, they all gave him encouragement and said that they would call him later on in the week.

Smiling somewhat timidly Harry approached Draco once more, "Ready?" He asked and Harry nodded, as it turned out Draco had bike similar to the one that Harry owned. "Your lucky I always carry a spare helmet" he said smiling and handing it to Harry, "Have you ever ridden one of these before?"

"Yeah, I have one just like it, I think this is the modern version of what I have." Harry admitted admiring the bike from all angles.

"Great, hop on then and we'll get going, I know a great twenty four hour coffee place, my cousin Wesley owns it, or at least his wife does."

Harry nodded in agreement and climbed on the back, at once he came aware of the fact that his crotch was now right up against Draco's arse and he was straddling him with his thighs. "Hold on" Draco said and Harry automatically slid his arms around Draco's waist.

Harry might have loved driving his own bike but it was nothing compared to the feeling of being so close to Draco as the bike vibrated beneath them, it was fantastic.

Draco pulled up outside the doughnut hole on the outskirts of town, it was a coffee place mainly for tourists passing through and truckers stopping for a caffeine jolt. They disembarked and took off their helmets before entering.

"There's my Draco, how are you hunny?" A female voice asked from behind the counter.

"Never better" Draco called back before whispering to Harry, "That's Kia, my cousin's wife." He then turned back to the woman, "How are you and Wesley?"

"We're just fine, business is booming, and who is this handsome young man?"

"Oh this is Harry."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"I hope he will be" Draco responded and Kai laughed as Harry began to blush.

"What can I get the two of you this evening then?"

"What do you want Harry?"

"I don't mind, whatever you're having will be fine." Harry said willing his nerves away, that and his bright red cheeks.

Having ordered two mocha's the two of them went and sat down in one of the corner booths so that they could talk without the listening ears of Kia to worry about.

"So, earlier you mentioned that you could sing."

"Oh, that was a joke, my way of being modest I guess."

"Oh, but I've seen you skate and that was amazing, where did you learn all that?"

"I kind of always loved it and I just experimented with it for a while and then I watched the Olympic skaters on the television and I just tried to copy them. I used to always spend my pocket money getting into the rink, I'd spend hours and hours just skating, even after everyone else had gone, I used to love it."

"How did you get the job there?"

"Well, my boss Howard offered it to me when I left school, said I knew the place so well anyway, I jumped at the chance, I knew I wouldn't be going to college so it seemed perfect for me. How about you, do you work, I know your sister does."

"Nah, my father thinks that it will distract me from my college courses, I can't wait until he finds out how much of a disappointment I am to the Malfoy name."

"At least you could go on to higher education if you wanted; I'm going to be stuck where I am forever."

"You don't have to be, you could be a professional skater if you wanted to be."

"I don't think so,"

"Why not, you certainly have the talent."

"I don't have the patience and besides I may have the talent but it isn't what I want."

"What do you want?"

"I don't actually know; just to get away from everything I guess, just get on my bike and go." Harry said, a smile beginning to form at the corner of his lips, "My family is truly a nightmare, if I could leave them I would."

"What's so bad about your family, it can't be worse than mine."

"Oh believe me it's bad, so bad in fact that my last boyfriend used it as an excuse to dump me."

"Well I can safely say that I won't do that, go on, tell me, I'm fascinated."

"Okay, in our tiny house is my Uncle Graham, his daughter Susan, they moved in with us after my aunt Katherine died, then there is my mum and dad, my sister Tiffany who is fifteen and has a two month old baby daughter, my niece, Faith."

"Sounds like a complete mad house."

"It is, so what about your family?"

"Normal, Mother, Father, myself and then of course the mistake, my baby sister Dalila who I believe you have the pleasure or misfortune of working with. Although my father so far more interested with appearances than anything else and my mother is so controlled by him that it's unbelievable, I'm going to be disinherited as soon as they find out that I'm gay and dropping out of college."

"Well we certainly are a good pair, both with nightmare families and everything, so what do you enjoy doing?"

"Well, I find it most relaxing when I'm swimming that or horse ridding, but my real passion is writing."

"You write?"

"Yeah, I'm not too good at poems but I'm pretty good at stories."

"For me it's just the skating and I know that I'm smart enough to go to University if I can afford it, I've always been the smart one of the family."

The rest of the evening passed with more pleasant conversation and more cups of coffee. Draco drove Harry back to his house at the end of the evening, Harry placed a soft kiss on Draco's cheek and thanked him for a great time.

Harry snuck into the house, it was quite late, or rather it was quite early being two in the morning. Everyone else was fast asleep as Harry tiptoed through the house and up to his room.

He couldn't stop smiling as he undressed and prepared for bed, he had a good feeling about Draco and he swore that he would call him in the morning.


End file.
